K-On Stories (Vore)
by Zikik
Summary: These stories contain vore. If it disturbs you, just don't read any of this. If you don't know what it is, it involves living organisms literately getting eaten by other organisms in some way, shape, or form. As for why it exists, because there are people that like this weird stuff. Anyways, take a look at your own risk.
1. Younger Brother's Fantasy

Something had been on Satoshi Tainaka's mind for awhile now. He got tired of keeping quiet and eventually decided to talk to his older sister about it. He walked over to her room and knocked on the door, hoping for a response.

"Come in." his sister said.

Satoshi opened the door and walked into her bedroom where he saw she was still wearing her school uniform.

"What?" she said.

"I uh…" he said.

"Spit it out." demanded Ritsu.

"I was wondering… if you could… do something for me?" answered Satoshi.

"Like what?" asked Ritsu, "Do you need your older sister to protect you?"

"N-no. I-it's not like that." answered Satoshi.

"Then what do you need?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"Please… Sis, I want you to eat me!"

"Uh… what?" responded Ritsu.

"I want you to eat me."

"...That's what I thought you said..."

"...Uh… You know what, I'm sorry I-"

"I'll do it. I'll eat you."

"You really will?"

"Of course. Since you want it so badly."

"Heh."

Ritsu took off her shirt, exposing her light brown bra and then slid her skirt down to the floor, revealing her light brown panties. Satoshi looked at her, unsure of what to say. Before he knew it, his older sister was lifting his shirt off and threw it to the floor. Then she unzipped his pants, leaving him in his underwear resulting in a blush in response.

"It's time for dinner." Ritsu said, licking her lips and before opening her mouth.

His sister's mouth opened really wide so that she could take in his head. She slowly sucked it into her mouth and started bringing his face toward her throat. Her brother made no movements as she continued working on swallowing him whole. His head started to slide down her throat and his chest began sliding past her tongue. His stomach entered his mouth next, and then she brought his hips in and kept going.

Ritsu moved her hands over to Satoshi's legs and started to shove them in, getting her past his underwear. Some more swallows get her further down his legs and approaching his knees. She felt her belly expand to make room for her brother and he was really filling her up. Ritsu didn't stop. She took his knees into her mouth and then slurped up the rest of his legs until his toes curled up behind her lips and she finished him off. He completely landed in her acid filled stomach, ready for whatever it was going to do to him.

"Thanks for the dinner." said Ritsu.

"N-no problem, Sis." he said in response.

"I guess this is the part where I digest you."

"Yeah." responded Satoshi.

Ritsu put her hands on her belly and started rubbing. The walls of her stomach started to squeeze him and he began feeling a little bit softer. As she rubbed, Satoshi could feel the movements of his sister's hands which resulted in him feeling much more comfortable. He didn't even move. He just relaxed and let her belly have its way with him. His body was slowly broken down, piece by piece, flesh coming off his body and pooling around him.

"How ya feeling?" asked Ritsu.

"It feels great!" responded Satoshi.

"Glad you like it." said Ritsu.

The stomach acid started working a bit faster. The walls of her stomach started moving at a quicker speed as well. Satoshi's body was tossed all over his sister's belly, acids continuing to splash over him, soaking into his skin. More of his flesh was melting off of his bones and he was greatly enjoying the feeling of getting digested by his sister. Before he knew it, he couldn't move and was soon submerged by her stomach acid. Ritsu noticed how much smaller her belly had gotten, so she gave it a poke.

"How are you now?" she asked.

The only thing she got in response was gurgles.

"Good boy." she said.

Satoshi hadn't lost consciousness yet, but he was getting close. He just smiled, happy that he was such a great dinner for his sister and then it faded. He was completely unrecognizable by this point. Just a mess of flesh and bones, floating around in his sister's gut. Ritsu's belly was way smaller than it was when she first swallowed him. Ritsu soon relaxed and watched her belly shrink some more until it was almost flat. She had gained a bit of fat from digesting her brother, but she was happy he made such a good dinner.

"You were the best dinner I've ever had." said Ritsu.


	2. Dinner For Sis

Yui and Ui Hirasawa had been very close sisters for a long time, always taking care of each other. Although, it was mostly Ui taking care of Yui. Both girls were difficult to tell apart if they had their hair down so Ui usually wore a ponytail. One big difference between the two of them is how much larger Ui's boobs are. The two of them both have brown eyes and thick medium brown hair that's about shoulder length. Yui is often seen with two yellow pins in hers.

After school, Yui puts her stuff away and wonders what the two would do for dinner before thinking about all the nice things Ui had done for her, so Yui decided she wanted to make dinner for Ui. Yui left her room and headed past the living room and found Ui walking toward the kitchen.

"Hey Ui." said Yui.

"Sis?" responded Ui.

"I want to make dinner tonight." answered Yui.

"I don't know about that." responded Ui, "You're probably just going to make a mess. What were you planning to make?"

"Well, I uh… I wanted to be your dinner, Ui!" answered Yui.

"...! Um… okay." was all Ui could say.

"So can I please be your dinner?" asked Yui.

"Why do you want to be my dinner?"

"Because you're always doing all these nice things for me so I want to do something nice for you too!"

"Well… alright. You can be my dinner tonight, Sis."

Yui smiled and then took off her clothes and stood before her older sister in nothing but a pink bra and panties. Ui then followed by removing her shirt and then her skirt. Ui was wearing only a light green bra and light green panties. Yui looked straight at her sister's cleavage, feeling a bit jealous that her sister was a bit bustier. She took her mind off of it when suddenly she was looking down her sister's throat and beginning to slide past her tongue.

Ui swallowed her sister's face and Yui smiled as she began sliding down the esophagus. Her younger sister gulped some more getting to her shoulders, getting them in easily. The girl gulps her sister down some more, getting her prey's boobs inside. Some more swallows get Yui's stomach into her mouth. Ui just keeps going, letting her sister's panties enter her mouth next and then works toward her knees. As her sister filled her up, her belly stretched and Ui enjoyed the feeling.

She got past her sister's legs and with a few more swallows sent the rest of her sister inside of her belly. Yui landed in her sister's stomach acid. It was wet, tight, slimy, and smelly inside but she managed to get herself upright and comfortable. She started massaging the walls of her sister's stomach, waiting to be digested. Ui sat down on the couch in their living room, rubbing her belly, happy to be full.

"You were delicious, Sis." commented Ui.

"Really?" responded Yui, "I'm glad."

"So… I digest you now?" said Ui.

"Yeah." answered Yui, "I'm in your belly, so I'm food now."

"I see." said Ui, "Well, have fun in there."

Ui went and sat down on their couch, and began rubbing her belly. Yui could feel the movements of her sister's hands. The walls of her sister's stomach wrapped around her, squeezing her tight and then the acid started rising and bubbling. Yui knew it was happening. She was about to be digested… and she couldn't wait! The acid rose up past her belly button and then it started working. Her flesh was starting to soften, pieces slowly coming off of her body.

Her panties were forming holes in them, her exposed skin turning red. The acid broke down pieces of flesh and bone and somehow, it wasn't unpleasant. Yui enjoyed the feeling of being digested by her sister! The pace of digestion picked up and Yui was tossed around, acids splashing all over her. Soon her bra was digested off and then the movements in the stomach pushed Yui down under her sister's stomach acid.

"You enjoying being digested?" her sister asked.

She only got gurgles as a response.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Ui, letting her belly continue digesting her.

Then Ui let out a loud belch, and her sister's pink bra and panties came out of her mouth and onto the couch. There were holes all over both of them due to being in her stomach acid. This was when it really sank in for Ui. She really did eat her sister. She really was digesting her. And she loved it! Inside, Yui was having the time of her life. Her now naked body was tossed all over, even more flesh broken off of her and being turned into an unrecognizable mess.

Ui's belly slowly shrank over time, due to her sister's new form not taking up as much space. That and her flesh was already starting to go through her intestines. Yui couldn't say anything to her sister at this point, because it would only come out as gurgles, so she just relaxed and let her consciousness slip away. Her messy form would be fully digested later. In the end, Ui was glad her sister decided to do this.


	3. Mio's Biggest Fan

There's this girl at school that has caught my attention. She's in the light music club and plays bass in a band with her friends. Our school even has a fan club dedicated to her! Her name is Mio Akiyama . She's a beautiful girl that has straight, long black hair and gray-blue eyes. Not only is she the tallest in her band, but she's also got the biggest boobs.

For a while, I've just had this idea cross my mind. I want to do something nice for her. I want to give myself to her. I want her to eat me. I know it's really bizarre but I'm not the only one that wants this. There are other people at my school that want to be eaten by Mio and digesting in her belly, but no one has asked her to do it as far as I'm aware. I intend to change that.

Once school is over, I pack my things and head for the light music club and I knock on the door. The door is then opened by the girl I'm so interested in.

"HIPLEASEATME!" escapes my lips before she slams the door shut.

I sigh in embarrassment with my head down before I get the courage to knock on the door again.

"Go away." she says.

"I just have one request." I said.

She opens the door again and says "What is it?"

"I want you to eat me." I answered.

"W-what!?" she exclaimed, "W-why would you want that!?"

"I've always admired you and would like to be a part of you."

"That's disgusting! Why would you want to sit in a tight, slimy space while your body is broken down and eventually… Just thinking about it makes me feel sick!"

"Then don't think about it. Just pretend I'm like any other food and don't worry about me again."

Then I heard the sound of her stomach rumbling.

"Oh, alright." said Mio, a bit hesitant.

"Great!" I said, walking into the room.

"So… do I just eat you?" asked Mio.

"Hold on." I said, "You're going to want to remove some clothes."

"W-why!?"

"You don't want any rips or tears in yours and I'll strip down because I'm sure you don't want to be tasting my clothes."

"If that's what it takes to get this over with…" said Mio.

She takes her shirt off and I take off mine, both revealing our bras to each other. Her's was black and mine was blue. Then I took off my skirt so she could now see my blue panties. Before I knew it, Mio was showing me her black panties too. Just seeing her like this got me excited. I couldn't wait to get in her belly. I walked over to her and suddenly, her mouth opened right over my head.

Inside her mouth, my head was getting wet from her saliva. Her breath didn't smell that bad, but as I got started heading down her throat, the smell was awful. I cringed in response but still let her keep swallowing me. I wanted this, after all. My boobs enter her mouth next and they get soaked in her saliva. She swallows more of me and then my belly button slides off her tongue. My hips enter her mouth next and my upper body has entered her stomach.

I wiggle around a bit to help myself get comfortable as more of me slides in. My legs are the only thing sticking out of her mouth and Mio slurps them up as quickly as she can. She keeps going, bringing my knees inside. Some more swallows take her further down my legs and then my feet enter her mouth. My toes soon disappear behind her lips and follow the rest of me down into her belly. Inside, I'm all wet from her saliva and the slimy walls of her stomach rubbing against my body. That and was sitting in a pool of stomach acid.

"You were actually really tasty." commented Mio.

"I'm glad, now please digest me." I demanded.

"What?" responded Mio.

"I'm just food; digest me." I said.

"O-okay." responded Mio.

As I sat still in her stomach, it did take a little while. But eventually it started, I was melting away and would be absorbed into this beautiful girl. All I could do was hope I would go to the right places. The thought of my body being absorbed to give her bigger boobs and a bigger ass just turned me on. I put my hand in my panties and started to finger myself as the stomach acid slowly started rising. At first it was just past my panties, but it went up some more, going past my belly button and then it went to just under my boobs.

The acid was bubbling and then I started to feel it. My body was going soft. I was losing all the feeling in my arms and everywhere in my lower body. Then her stomach started to get more rapid movements. The walls were tossing my body around, splashing acid all over my body. I got soaked in that stuff! The acid was tearing holes in my bra and panties and before I knew it, my bra had digested right off.

My flesh just continued to melt off of me the longer I was in her belly. However, I enjoyed every second. Not only did the thought of becoming a part of her make me really happy but it felt really good too. By this point, I'm sure I was completely unrecognizable. I would soon pass out and then Mio would finish digesting me. When she was done with me, her boobs and ass did grow bigger, so I'm really glad I did what I did.


	4. Calming Mio Down

Mio was extremely nervous about an upcoming concert and her friends were trying to calm her down. Unfortunately, they weren't having much luck so Mio just ran outside and tried to stop hyperventilating. She soon calmed herself down and took a few deep breaths. Once she stopped freaking out, she leaned against the wall of the school and slid until she was sitting down on the ground.

"I thought I was better than this." she said to herself.

"What's the matter with you today?" said a voice familiar to hers.

"Oh hi, Ritsu." she said looking up at her friend.

The brown-haired girl frowned.

"You're not normally like this." responded Ritsu.

The dark-haired girl sitting in front of her just looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." was all she could say.

"Listen." said Ritsu, "I know things have been difficult lately but… we'll get through them. We always have."

"You're right..." responded Mio.

"I've got something to cheer you up too." said Ritus, beginning to undo her shirt before it quickly fell onto the floor.

"W-what are you doing!?" asked Mio who looked straight at Ritsu's breasts which were contained with a yellow bra.

"Something you'll like." she said as she took her skirt off, showing her yellow panties to her best friend.

Before Mio knew it, Ritsu was starting to undo HER shirt and she started wiggling around, trying to break free from her friend's grasp. The upper part of Mio's uniform had been taken off and now her gray bra was exposed to the air outside. Her huge amount of cleavage felt a nice breeze when she suddenly felt too tired to fight.

"Open up." Ritsu said.

Mio was uncertain of how to react to what was going on but she went with it anyways and her mouth opened. Then Ritsu gently pushed her head inside and pushed herself toward the back of her friend's throat. Still not doing anything, Mio just let Ritsu push on even further. Ritsu's head started slowly going down her throat. As Ritsu's chest entered her mouth, Mio then grabbed her sides, and began attempting to pull her out, but Ritsu managed to push herself in further. As Ritsu's chest got past her tongue, Mio realized she was enjoying how her best friend tasted.

Mio swallowed Ritsu's stomach, enjoying the taste of her bare skin on her tongue. Ritsu's body was now soaked in saliva. Ritsu let out a moan when she realized Mio was really enjoying her. Ritsu's hips entered her mouth next. The girl's upper body had reached Mio's stomach and it was growing to make room. Mio could see it expand from the outside and she enjoyed the feeling as Ritsu filled her up. Ritsu's legs were hanging out of Mio's mouth and she slurped them up and then her whole body splashed in Mio's stomach acid.

"Feel better now?" asked Ritsu.

"Y-yeah." she said, "A little."

"Good." responded Ritsu.

"H-how do I get you out?" asked Mio.

"You have to digest me first." answered Ritsu.

"W-what!? But you're my best friend! I can't just-" started Mio.

"Mio, I'm in your belly." her friend responded, "Just think of me as food."

"B-but."

"I'm food."

"Why would you want this?"

"Can you just start digesting me already?"

"F-fine."

It didn't take much longer for Mio's stomach acid to start bubbling. It slowly started to rise up past Ritsu's panties and went all the way up to her bra. The walls of Mio's stomach started slowly moving her around and then splash some more acid onto her body. The digestive fluids dripped off of the walls, most of it landing on Ritsu's bare skin. Some of it went in between Ritsu's boobs. Ritsu then started rubbing Mio's belly from the inside.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Mio.

"Making you comfortable." said Ritsu.

"Well, I guess it does feel good." she said, putting her hands on her belly.

"Yeah." responded Ritsu, "It should also help with digestion."

"Thanks for doing this, I guess." said Mio.

"No problem." responded Ritsu.

Mio's stomach started moving even faster, way more digestive fluids dripping all over her and some of it leaking into her panties. Her underwear was being torn apart by the stomach acid and before she knew it, she was completely naked in her best friend's belly. She didn't care though. At this point, she was nothing more than a large piece of meat waiting to be digested. Flesh was melted off of her body so it could slowly be absorbed into Mio. Mio's chest slowly grew bigger as more of her best friend digested. Her belly slowly shrank over time and she paid attention to its size. She couldn't actually believe it.

Her best friend fed herself to her and was willing to be digested. Not only that, but she was enjoying it too! Then Mio thought about how delicious she was and wondered how many more opportunities to eat people she'd get. Ritsu didn't say any more to Mio and just focused on her digestion. Her form was no longer that of a human. It was just a mess of flesh, completely submerged by stomach acid and was eventually fully digested.


	5. Azunyan!

"Azunyan!" exclaimed Yui Hirasawa, excitedly.

The girl had her arms wrapped around an underclassman, Azusa Nakano. Azusa was a grade below her and shorter too. She had long, straight black hair which she wore in pigtails. She also had brown eyes with a red-orange tint.

"Yui Senpai!" exclaimed Azusa, "Let go of me!"

But the older girl wouldn't budge. Azusa let out a sigh.

"Are we going to practice today?" asked Azusa.

"Not until after we have some tasty snacks!" exclaimed Yui.

"...Where is everyone else?" asked Azusa, looking around the clubroom and noticing that it was empty.

"They said they would be late." said Yui, "What am I going to eat now?"

Azusa wondered how long she would have to listen to Yui whine.

"Would it really kill you to wait?" asked Azusa.

"I'm starving, Azunyan!" responded Yui, "If I don't eat now, I'm gonna die!"

"You big baby." responded Azusa, sitting down at the table in their clubroom.

"But Azunyan~!" said Yui.

Then Azusa looked over at Yui and also wondered what was taking the others so long. No matter how long she waited, Yui just would not shut up. Azusa sighed again and then spoke up.

"You want something to eat?" asked Azusa.

"Y-yeah." answered Yui, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Why don't I let you have me as a snack?" suggested Azusa.

"For real?" responded Yui.

"Yeah." answered Azusa.

The younger girl started to undo her shirt. As she unbuttoned, the shirt opened up revealing her stomach and her purple bra. Azusa slid her skirt to the floor next, showing off her matching panties. Yui walked over to her, removed her own shirt and skirt, revealing that she was wearing a brown bra and panties. Azusa sat on the table and Yui grabbed the girl's feet and started to suck them down.

With a few swallows they headed for her throat. Yui moved up, making her way toward Azusa's knees.

Azusa stayed still as her upperclassman continued to swallow her, starting to blush when her hips started to enter Yui's mouth. Yui slurped more of her up, getting a good taste of her back. Her stomach was stretching from all the meat that was starting to fill it up. Azusa's feet made it to Yui's stomach acid and then with some more swallows her chest entered Yui's mouth. Everything would soon become dark for Azusa.

Yui's mouth closed over her head, making it that last thing that Yui would have to swallow. She kept going and going, her belly getting bigger and bigger. By this point, Azusa finally realized what was going on. She had offered herself to Yui as food. There was no going back now. Azusa just smiled as Yui finished the rest of her off. She sat down in Yui's stomach acid and got herself comfortable. Yui sat herself down in one of the chairs at the table and started to rub her belly.

"So, how'd I taste?" asked Azusa.

"You were delicious." answered Yui.

"Good." said Azusa, "I'm glad."

"So, should I let you out when the others get here?" asked Yui.

"No. Digest me." answered Azusa, "Food is supposed to get digested."

"O-okay. I'll digest you." responded Yui.

So Yui started to slowly digest the youngest member of her club. The two of them talked about random things until everyone else came into the room. Mio Akiyama's eyes opened wide when she saw the size of Yui's belly. She froze, unsure of how to react. The other members, Ritsu Tainaka and Tsumugi Kotobuki were interested and quickly ran over.

"So what happened!?" asked Ritsu excitedly.

"I ate Azusa." answered Yui.

"So Azusa's in there?" asked Mugi, poking her friend's belly.

"Yeah, I'm in here." responded Azusa.

"B-but what about practice?" asked Mio, who finally got herself to walk over.

"Oh, don't mind me." said Azusa, "You guys can practice while Yui digests me."

"But we have to get you out!" exclaimed Mio.

"Um, I've already started melting." responded Azusa.

"Well, shall I make some tea?" asked Mugi.

Before they knew it, they were all sitting around the table, eating sweets and drinking tea instead of actually practicing. Having a fully belly didn't stop Yui from eating even more food. Pieces of chewed up sweets landed on Azusa. She thought it was kinda gross but then remembered she was food too so she kinda just shrugged it off. The girl shivered a little whenever Yui drank some tea. Since her digestion was slow, she was still able to have a conversation with the other girls.

"So what's it like?" asked Mugi, "To be food, I mean."

"It feels great!" exclaimed Azusa, "It's all nice and warm and being digested feels good too."

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Ritsu.

"Are we ever going to get around to practicing?" asked Mio.

After a while, Azusa found it much harder to hear. The sounds of Yui's belly gurgling got louder and she felt way softer than she did earlier. The movements of Yui's stomach started going faster and moving Azusa all over the place. Acids splashed all over her body, breaking more of her down and then when the girls checked on her progress, she only responded with gurgles. And then, with her belly only slightly smaller, Yui went to practice with everyone else. As they practiced their song, Yui's belly would slowly shrink some more.

Azusa could barely hear the music that they were playing. But the sound accompanied by the gurgling and Yui's heartbeat ended up putting her to sleep. By the time the girls were done practicing, Yui's belly was half of the size it was when she first swallowed Azusa. They talked some more and soon said their goodbyes. However, Yui stayed behind to finish digesting Azusa. The mess of flesh in her belly would soon be fully digested. Both Yui and Azusa were satisfied with what happened.


	6. I Want To Do This!

It didn't always happen but when a couple members of the Light Music Club ended up alone in the clubroom together, weird things could end up happening. It was late after school and nearly everyone had left to go home. There were only two people in the Light Music Club room: Yui Hirasawa and Tsumugi Kotobuki, also known as Mugi. She has long, wavy blonde hair, sapphire-blue eyes and a fair complexion. Mugi also has thick yellow-brown eyebrows that make Yui think of pickled radishes.

"Everyone else has gone home." said Mugi.

"Yeah, we should get going too." replied Yui.

"Hold on." said Mugi.

"What?" asked Yui.

"Could you do me a favor?" asked Mugi.

"What is it?" responded Yui.

"You might think it's weird. I don't want you to laugh at me."

"I won't."

"Thank you."

"So, what is it?"

"There's this thing I heard about and I really want to try it."

Yui's heart started pounding, since she was unsure of what Mugi was going to suggest.

"What do you want to try?" asked Yui.

"I want to try vore." answered Mugi, "I… want you to eat me."

"Vore? Eat you?" responded Yui.

"Yes." replied Mugi, "I want you to eat me as your dinner and digest me."

"You really want that?" said Yui.

"Is it… too weird?"

"I was just a little surprised."

"So will you eat me for dinner?"

"Yes, if this is what you want."

"Thank you, Yui!"

The two of them start to undress. Mugi slides down her skirt, revealing her yellow panties and after unbuttoning her shirt, shows off her yellow bra. Yui takes her own school uniform off and reveals that she's wearing a pink bra and panties. Mugi walks over to Yui and places her hands in her mouth. Yui starts slurping them up. Mugi's face turns red, feeling excited to finally be getting what she wants. With some more swallows, Mugi's face was heading down Yui's throat.

As Mugi's face appeared in her belly, it started to expand on the outside. It would grow even more as more of her body would fill it up. Placing her hands on her prey's sides, Yui was able to get the girl in more quickly. She moved up to Mugi's shoulders, squeezed them in and then swallowed to her boobs, which quickly followed her head into the stomach. Yui then moved onto Mugi's belly, slobbering all over it and making Mugi moan as she enjoys the feeling of being tasted. With some more swallows, Yui makes it to Mugi's hips.

By this point, her belly has stretched quite a bit to make room for her large meal. Mugi's upper body has already met with Yui's stomach acids, which have yet to have any effect on her body. Mugi's panties slide into Yui's mouth next and then she slurps up her legs. With her hands on them, she shoves them in, helping Mugi continue her descent into a slimy prison. Her knees make it into her mouth and then Yui slurps all the way down to her toes. With just one more swallow, Yui sends the rest of her down. All of Mugi is inside of Yui's large stomach now.

"So how is it in there?" asked Yui.

"It's wet and slimy in here." answered Mugi, "It also smells bad… but it's warm and comfy in here."

"I'm glad my dinner is enjoying herself." responded Yui.

Mugi just laughed in response.

"I guess all that's left is to digest." said Mugi.

"Yeah," responded Yui, "you were delicious, by the way."

"I'm glad." said Mugi.

This was when digestion really began. The stomach acid was now working harder on breaking her body down. Pieces of flesh were slowly coming off so they could be absorbed into nutrients. As time passed, the digestive fluids slowly started to rise. To help with the digestion process, the walls of Yui's stomach started moving more rapidly, throwing the girl all over. Bu Mugi didn't mind. She was having fun digesting. Acids were splashed all over her body, soaking into her skin.

The digestive fluids dripped down her body, making their way in between her boobs. Her bra and panties were forming holes at this point due to being digested. Surprisingly, her bra digested off first, letting her boobs go free. They jiggled quite a bit as she was quickly moved all over the place. Her panties were next to go and soon she was completely naked with much softer flesh. Mugi knew that this was it. She really was being digested! And she loved every second of it!

Before she knew it, she was completely submerged by stomach acid. No matter how she moved around, she couldn't get her body above the acid and soon passed out. As she digested, Yui noticed her belly getting smaller and smaller. After it was about half the size it was when she swallowed her friend, she poked it to check on her. Yui didn't get a response.

"I guess she's out now." responded Yui, "...I can't believe she tasted so good."

Her body was broken down more and more. The longer the process went on, the harder it was to recognize her since she was just being turned into a mess of flesh. Her broken form had begun sliding into Yui's intestines so it could soon be converted into solid waste. Yui just relaxed as her belly continued to have its way with Mugi. After a good while, Mugi is completely digested and Yui has gained some extra fat and her boobs, belly, and ass. She was completely satisfied with her dinner.


	7. Time With Her Students

The girls in the Light Music Club were very capable of making music when they weren't screwing around. With how often they can be seen messing around, it's surprising how they can get anything done at all! It also doesn't help that their club advisor, Sawako Yamanaka, also has a hard time taking things seriously. Despite that, she's respected by a lot of the students at the school. She's usually pretty nice to others, outside of the club and is kind of attractive.

She has long, straight brown hair with two long bangs that reach down to her chest. At school, she's usually seen wearing a light yellow dress, complete with a black belt, a light green shirt underneath and a pair of white heels. She also is seen wearing glasses most of the time. This day was just like any other. The members of the club were sitting at their table, eating snacks and having tea and it was just as noisy as it always was. And then, suddenly they were out of snacks.

"There's nothing left." whined Yui Hirasawa..

"Oh, calm down!" responded Mio Akiyama..

"Well, shall we practice then?" asked Azusa Nakano.

"I can go make some more." suggested Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"There's no need for that." their advisor said, "There's plenty to eat right here."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ritsu Tainaka.

"This." she said, grabbing the girl's shoulders.

"Um, Sawa-chan?" responded Ritsu.

Her eyes opened wide as her face was crammed into her club advisor's mouth. Everyone else just watched, interested in what was happening. As Sawako swallowed Ritsu, she started to unbutton her shirt so that she could taste her skin. Sawako made it past the girl's red bra and moved down to her stomach. Ritsu grabbed her skirt and slid it down as far as she could and Sawako through it to the floor.

The girl's panties entered Sawako's mouth left and then she moved onto the legs which she enjoyed slurping up. Her belly was growing bigger and bigger from the girl she was swallowing and was huge by the time she was done. With Ritsu inside, her belt came undone, so she stripped down to a black bra and panties.

"Who wants to be next?" asked Sawako.

"Oh, me!" exclaimed Yui, "This seems like fun!"

All of the girls wanted to join Ritsu inside of their club advisor's belly, so they all stripped down to their underwear. Yui's was blue, Tsumugi's was yellow, Azusa's was green, and Mio's was white. Sawako's mouth watered when she saw the girls all ready to be eaten. Yui ran toward Sawako who picked her up and shoved her face in her mouth. Yui was quickly swallowed. Her face fell down her throat and appeared in her belly, starting to join Ritsu, who was getting herself comfortable. Yui's stomach made it past Sawako's tongue and then her legs were sticking out. Sawako slurped them up and had a belly twice as large.

"Me next!" exclaimed Tsumugi, "I want to be in there!"

Sawako went over to Tsumugi and opened her mouth wide over heard hide. She sucked it in, and her face fell down her throat. She kept going, swallowing past her breasts and moving onto her stomach. She then swallowed past the girl's panties and only had the legs left to slurp up. It didn't take long to get to her knees and then make her way toward her feet. With some more swallows, Tsumugi joined her friends in Sawako's stomach.

"I guess I'll go next." said Azusa, walking over.

Azusa presented her hands, which Sawako took into mouth and started swallowing down. Like the other girls, Sawako was enjoying this one's taste and it was obvious with how much saliva she was getting all over her body. Still, both of them enjoyed the feeling. Sawako got Azusa's shoulders into her mouth and then swallowed her boobs. Her stomach went in next, then her panties, and finally her legs. With some more slurps, she would have four relaxing in her stomach acid.

"Looks like you're the only one left." said Sawako, pointing at Mio.

"Y-yeah." she said, "I-it's my turn."

Mio nervously walked over to the teacher, whose mouth was opened. Mio pushed herself inside with her arms by her sides. Sawako swallowed her head and got to her shoulders. After squeezing them between her lips, she got to her boobs. She tasted all over them and Mio was uncomfortable with how much time she spent here. For about a minute, they were both still with Sawako licking all over her boobs and then she moved onto the stomach. Mio shivered when her stomach was tasted and then she quickly fell down Sawako's throat. Sawako shoved Mio's legs in and finished her off. Everyone in the Light Music Club had become their advisor's food.

"Thanks for the food, girls." she said, "Now I don't have to make dinner tonight."

"Are you going to digest us?" asked Mio.

"What did you think was going to happen when she ate us?" asked Ritsu.

"Of course you're all getting digested." responded Sawako, "If you ever want to get eaten, you should expect to get digested."

"Yay! We can all go to Sawa-chan's boobs~!" exclaimed Yui.

Sawako just blushed.

"You better all go to the right places." said Sawako.

The stomach gurgled loudly around the girls and the walls started pressing against their bodies. All five of them were all wet due to Sawako's saliva, the slimy walls of her stomach, and the acid they were all sitting in. None of them said anything and just let their advisor's belly start working on them. Some time passed and their flesh started feeling softer and their underwear started forming holes.

"Looks like it's starting!" said Ritsu, sounding excited.

"This is gross." commented Mio.

"Maybe a little." responded Azusa, "But it's nice and comfy in here!"

The stomach acid started going up a bit higher and started working faster. Their bodies were broken down at a pretty decent speed. Flesh was taken off of their bones and started gathering in a pile in the teacher's stomach. Most of them were calm but Mio was freaking out a bit. She started to relax when she realized how much she was enjoying being digested! More time passed and acid was splashed all over the girls, soaking into their skin.

"How are you in there, girls?" asked Sawako.

"We're digesting." answered Tsumugi, "And we love it!"

"Glad to hear it!" their advisor responded.

Sawako rested her hands on her belly. On the outside, it was calm. However, on the inside, the girls were rapidly moved all over, acids splashing all over the place. Their skin was peeling off and even more of their flesh was broken down. Eventually, their forms were a lot smaller and the acid had risen above their heads. Sawako poked her belly to check on them but got no response. She shrugged it off and just worked on completing their digestion. Hours later, they were done. Sawako went home and wouldn't have to make anything for dinner.


	8. Yui's Big Dinner

Everyone in the Light Music Club made plans to come over to Yui's house after school. Yui headed home alone since everyone else was going to change into casual clothes before they came over. Yui opened the door and walked inside and found her younger sister sitting on the couch.

"You ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah." responded Yui, "Can't believe we got everyone to agree to this."

"This will be fun." said Ui.

Yui went off to her room looking forward to when everyone else would come over. While she waited, she did her homework, or at least, some of her homework until there was the doorbell ringed. Excitedly, Yui runs downstairs and answers the door. On the other side are all four of her friends from the Light Music Club, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, and Azusa wearing their casual clothes.

"Come in." said Yui.

"I don't know why I said I'd do this." said Mio.

"It'll be fun!" responded Ritsu, "Don't deny it, you're looking forward to it, too!"

"Yes," said Tsumugi, "we're all so excited to be your dinner tonight."

"Do you know which one of us you're going to eat first?" asked Azusa.

"Dunno." responded Yui, as they all headed inside.

They went to the living room and Yui sat down on the couch. She looked at her friends and wondered who she should eat first.

"Oh, me!" exclaimed Ritsu, "Start with me!"

"Okay." responded Yui.

Ritsu lifted her shirt up, showing her orange bra and then unzipped her pants, showing off her matching panties. The other girls waiting to be eaten stripped down to their underwear too. Mio was in a purple bra and panties, Tsumugi's were white, and Azusa's were black. Ritsu quickly dove for Yui's mouth and started sliding in. Yui was surprised by her friend's speed but quickly got used to it and kept going. She swallowed some more and her belly started to expand. Ritsu's stomach slid off of Yui's tongue and then she got her panties and her legs wiggled all the way down. With some more swallows the rest of Ritsu was inside.

"Your belly is so big." commented Tsumugi.

"Would you like to make it even bigger, Mugi-chan?" asked Yui.

"I would love that!" responded Tsumugi.

Yui grabs Tsumugi's shoulders and her face enters a wet and dark world. Yui swallows her head down and then her shoulders slide between her lips. Tsumugi's body starts to appear in Yui's belly, which is a little cramped due to there already being somebody in there. Yui keeps going, swallowing Mugi's breasts, her stomach and then her hips. Yui slurps up Mugi's legs and then finishes up her feet. Her belly is now twice the size it was when she swallowed Ritsu and her shirt has started to rip apart.

"I'm still hungry." said Yui.

"I'll go next." offered her sister.

Ui presented her feet to her sister, facing the opposite direction. Yui grabbed them and started swallowing. She soon swallowed up to her sister's knees and then worked her way up to her hips. Her legs made it to her stomach which continued to stretch to make room for the rest of Yui's dinner. Yui makes it past her sister's panties and then swallows past her belly button. The girl keeps going and then swallows her breasts down. Yui makes some more slurps and then sends her sister inside. With her belly three times the size it was originally, her shirt rips off, and now her pink bra is exposed.

"I want inside next!" exclaimed Azusa.

"Come fill me up, Azunyan~!" exclaimed Yui.

Yui ran over to the girl and dove into her mouth like Ritsu did. This time, Yui wasn't even surprised. She was just happy to have food that was as eager as Ritsu was. Yui swallowed her head and then swallowed up to her shoulders. With some more swallows made it past Azusa's chest and then worked on her bare stomach. Yui kept on going, getting her panties to slide into her mouth. Azusa's upper body had reached Yui's stomach, which continued to expand to make room for her. All that Yui had left to swallow was her legs so she kept going until all of her was inside.

"Time for dessert." said Yui, licking her lips and looking at Mio.

"Y-yeah, time to eat me." responded Mio.

Although hesitant, she walked over to Yui, whose mouth was opening wide. Mio slowly and gently placed her head inside the girl's mouth and she began swallowing. Going down, Mio didn't like the smell, but she was surprised that she liked how it felt. There was just something enjoyable about getting this warm slimy feeling all over her body. Yui swallowed her head and shoulders and then her boobs entered her mouth. Mio felt Yui's saliva get all over her boobs and she was uncomfortable with how much Yui was tasting that part of her body.

It still felt good being tasted, even if it was an awkward part of the body. Yui swallowed some more, making it past her boobs and onto her stomach. Mio felt Yui tasting her belly button and shivered in response before Yui moved toward the girl's hips. Yui swallowed them down and started working on her legs. Most of Mio had reached Yui's stomach where the rest of the girls were and her stomach was getting big enough to contain all of them. With just a few more swallows, Yui was able to finish Mio up. All of the girls were inside of her, although it was a bit crowded.

"Thanks for being my dinner, guys." said Yui.

"No problem, Yui." responded Ritsu, "We love it in here!"

"It's a little cramped, but it's nice and warm." commented Mugi.

"We can't wait to get digested!" exclaimed Ui.

"I didn't know being someone's dinner could be this fun." said Mio.

"I hope we all go to the right places." said Azusa.

They talk for a bit and then Yui's stomach acid starts bubbling. It begins to rise a bit and the girls inside notice how good it feels on their lower bodies. By the time it goes past their belly buttons, digestion kicks in harder. The walls of Yui's stomach squeeze around them. At first, they're a little uncomfortable with how tight it is, but they all manage to relax. Their skin gets even softer from sitting in the stomach acid and they're all ready for Yui to digest them.

"Are you ready?" asked Yui.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ui.

"This is it, we're really getting digested!" responded Mugi.

"Yeah, this kinda gross." commented Mio, "But… I guess I'm looking forward to it too."

"It feels so good!" responded Azusa.

"Getting digested with my friends… this is the best day of my life." said Mugi.

Yui's stomach began rocking them around. The movements of her belly made them feel sort of like they were on an amusement park ride. The only real differences were how much slimier Yui's belly was, how little room they had, and the fact that they were getting digested! Acids dripped off of the walls of Yui's stomach. The girls soon noticed that they were getting covered in the stuff.

Acid got into Mio's cleavage and it became clear that her bra was almost done. The rest of the girls had their underwear suffer a similar fate. They were all forming holes due to being exposed to stomach acid, but the first to lose her bra was Mio, followed by Mugi. As more of their underwear digested off, the easier it was for their bodies to digest. After being rocked some more, they all soon find themselves submerged by stomach acid.

They all last a little while longer before losing consciousness. As they digest, pieces of their bodies mix together and their broken forms gather at the bottom of Yui's stomach. After their consciousness was lost, Yui's belly was still pretty big, having eaten multiple people. She just went on with the rest of her night, continuing to digest them until they were gone. When they were done, Yui would have to take one of the biggest shits she'd ever have to take.


End file.
